The Red Light District: Our Story
by A.J. Osirius
Summary: Mario a 16 year old male prostitute of the five alarm district. Kim and Ron are investigating it. What if they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new story! Those that read A Rose Among Thorns will find this an even better fiction. I would like to dedicate this to those that had said offensive things to me. Consider this fic to be an apology for rudely getting defensive in a non-Christian manner towards your reviews. This is NOT focusing as much on Christianity as I wished it will, but the Christian stuff doesn't come until LATER, and I mean later.

To also be a little hypocritical, this fic may contain HINTS of slash. It was NEVER meant to be, but that's what my friend said this fic was, so… yeah.

Let's Begin!

--

--

--

--

--

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up and groaned, waking from my fevered sleep, trying to clear my vision.

'Where… where am I?"

Looking around me, I got some quick glimpses, but I still didn't exactly know what was going on.

But when I heard a groan and felt someone touch my hand I felt this feeling of unfamiliarity fade, and I automatically remembered what I was doing. I felt myself being turned over onto my back and when I felt the man's lips touch mines, my heart sank deeply.

Here I am, 16 years old, with no real dream, no real hope, no real life. I had been having dreams of getting away from this job that someone would come and rescue me from this horrible nightmare that I was forcibly dragged into.

I shook it away from my head. That would never happen.

When I felt my client growl impatiently, I turned to him and started to satisfy his raving desire.

**15 min later**

"…450, 500, 550, 600, 650, 700." Larry counted his money as he handed my Casanova Saifa the money. Money owed for his 'entertainment'. Saifa politely took the money and leaned back in the chair, resting his feet on the table. He counted it, then smirked and nodded. Larry grinned and adjusted his jacket.

"So, Mr. Johnson… can I come tomorrow?"

Saifa grabbed his notebook and flipped through the little black book, uncapping his pen. When he found the dates, he glanced at it, and then looked up with bright green eyes.

"What time?"

Larry cleared his throat. "9."

Saifa looked at him strangely. "Could you repeat that?"

Larry looked at him. "9."

Saifa shook his head, tossing his hand in the air. "No, no, no. I mean do you want him at night or day?"

"Day."

Saifa looked down at the book and started to write, but then looked closely and looked up.

"Sorry." He shook his head.

Larry grew angry and clenched his fists. "Why not?"

"Because Pablo asked for him," he replied, "And I just looked and I realized that you can't have him for the morning."

"Why not?"

Saifa rolled his eyes and ignored his question. "Are you sure you don't want Maria?"

"No."

"Jasmine?"

"No!"

"Torri?"

He didn't reply. Saifa looked up and saw Larry crossing his arms, leaning back in his seat, with the 'what-do-you-think?' look on his face. A thought hit Saifa and he smacked his forehead. After all, he was forgetful in some situations, but all clients have to feel sorry for him… he deals with at least 50 different types a day.

"Oh, yes… you go for the males." He snickered and continued to list my friends.

"Dimitri?"

Larry closed his eyes, deep in thought, and shook his head.

"Dimitri is too old school. He's yesterday's Jade 1."

"What about Andre?"

"Too saucy."

Saifa gave his last attempt. "Would you consider Satine?"

Larry looked at Saifa. "Isn't he a little young?"

Saifa crossed his arms. "Well, you can't have Mario!"

This angered the huge beefy man. He stamped his foot and started to shout in a large voice.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE _BUT _ HIM!"

Saifa chewed on it for a minute, but then smirked. There was a simple win-win situation for just him and Larry.

"Mr. Luigi, the reason you cannot Mario is because most of the time he will be school."

Larry cocked a thick black and gray eyebrow. "Why does he have to school?"

Saifa rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're Middleton's best lawyer and state representative, and you don't even KNOW the law?" He sarcastically spat.

Larry was still in the dark. "What law?"

"All children have to school until they're 18. It is MANDATORY."

Larry shrugged, still not getting it. "Dominique's 18."

"_No, _Dominique's 16. So from 8:30 to 2, he's taken and until he is able to drop out when he's 18, WHICH he shall do, you cannot have him."

Before Larry could speak in an outrage, Saifa swung his feet down from the chair and leaned forward. Larry looked at him curiously. Whenever Saifa did this, it meant he was willing to bargain with him. Saifa flashed a smile, and folded his hands.

"HOWEVER, I do like to please my number one paying customer. If you give me $5,000, then you can have him the whole night."

Larry smiled hopefully. "Tonight?"

"Tomorrow night."

Larry pouted. "Fine."

Saifa grinned, knowing he earned himself an extra 5 grand. Looking over Larry shoulder, he called me into the room.

"Dominique, come here."

In a few moments, I was there, slowly approaching cautiously. I felt really rough, like I went through the mill. Looking up through my tangled hair, my eyes dropped from being exhausted and feeling ashamed.

"Yes, Lord Saifa?"

Saifa grinned at me calling him his lord. He really appreciated it when people thought highly of him. As I looked up at him, I saw him run his eyes all over my body, like a starved dog looked at a bone. I hung my head in shame; I didn't even bother trying to cover myself up. My baggy black jeans hung low on my thin hips and my shirt was torn from the rough five hours I spent with Larry. Still, I was a delicious sight to him, no matter how ruined I looked. Larry turned to me, grinning in satisfaction.

"Tomorrow, you will be going to Middleton High School, for your first day."

That shocked me. I was 16, I should've dropped out now… and wasn't it the last month of the semester?

I brought these up to him, and he slammed his fist on the table. Larry and me jumped, and I shook, looking at the furious face of my boss.

"DON"T correct me!" He growled with piercing eyes.

I looked down. "I'm sorry," I whispered, remembering my place. Note to self, don't EVER forget your place. He's the master, and you never correct the one you serve. EVER.

Saifa rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he snorted, flicking it away with his hand, "You'll be getting an education like last year, but since we are getting good business done in Middleton, you will be staying here permanently."

I nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Also, change of plans. After school, you will be going home with Larry for the ENTIRE night."

I looked from Saifa to Larry. He licked his lips and purred. Ignoring him, I looked back at Saifa.

"I thought I was going with Pablo-"

Too late. Saifa had caught it before I could, and stormed over to me.

"What did I say," he growled, as he stormed over. He raised his hand to strike me.

I winced waiting for him to hit me. No strike. I opened my eyes and felt him take my chin in his hands. He grinned at me, as my eyes welled with tears.

"You will be helping the cheerleading squad. I got your past credits as a dancer and sent them to the school so you'd have a 'decent' background. Tomorrow, at 5:00, you will be picked up by a black limo. Got it, Angel?"

He smirked at the last word. My street name. He knew I hated it. Because of my gold hair and aqua clear blue eyes and my pale complexion. It may seem like I'm bragging, but it's just the opposite. I hate how I look. Because of my features, every pedophile and sick twisted man out there wants a piece of me.

Saifa leaned closer, and brushed his lips oh so closely near mine. I felt them brush mine, and I whimpered, wanting him to let go. He smiled at my weakness and let me go, but not before giving me a bruising kiss. Then he threw me back. I stumbled against the wall and looked back up at him.

"Got it?"

I nodded. Saifa's eyes darkened. NOT a good sign.

"WHAT?"

"I got it!" I quickly said.

Saifa snickered. "Good." He then continued to talk to Larry about his business, letting me stand there silently.

What am I gonna do?

The Next Day

I sat in the back of Saifa's red T-Bird. Dimitri was driving me to school, and he felt very nervous about me going to a new school, but not as much as my night with Larry.

"Mario?" He asked.

I looked at him. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "You know what."

I hung my head in shame. He knew that before I came to Saifa's clinic I was a stronger person. But now Saifa could see that I was really wearing down, and that my world was slowly falling apart.

"We gotta talk."

"About what?" I asked that stupid question. I knew exactly what.

All of a sudden, Dimitri pulled the car over. I looked curiously at him. He slowly turned to me and smiled.

"C'mere."

I did what he asked and sat in the passenger seat, not taking my eyes off his. "What's wrong?"

Dimitri frowned at me and sighed deeply. "Dominique, of course there is! You have to be with Larry the entire night!"

I looked away. Oh yes, another 'you can make it' conversation.

"It's not a big deal."

"Listen to yourself! Look, you're only 16."

"And?"

He took my chin and lightly turned it to him. My eyes widened as I saw Dimitri, the strongest of the Seven Jade, start to break down. Compassion took over me, and I sighed.

"Dimitri-"

"You're young, Mar. you shouldn't have to go through this. Listen to me, you have potential. You have a chance to make it! You don't deserve to be in this type of business… you don't even deserve this type of treatment! You're a smart kid, you have the skills that we don't!"

I scoffed. "What skill, Fiske? In academics or in bed?"

"Don't be like that."

I glared at him. How could he say that?

"Do you really think I can make it now? I have nothing to live for! Everyone and everything I had and trusted and loved has abandoned me."

Dimitri softened and put his arm on my shoulder. "I'm still here-"

I shook my head, knowing the real truth.

"It's not you… it's just the fact that I do deserve this."

Dimitri growled, eyes hardening. "Don't say that-"

"Don't say what? The truth?" I shrugged off his arm and looked defiantly at him, with tears in my eyes. It hurt, it really, really hurt.

Dimitri sighed. "Oh, Dominique…"

I looked at my hands, feeling my hot tears make their way down my face and onto my clothes.

"I should've given up my dreams to be a pro singer and choreographer. Don't you get it, Dimitri? I wanted to have things that were impossible to reach. I should've kept Jafari and Jairus with me. Now they're with two lucky people I don't even know, and it's been years since I've seen them. Because I didn't know my destiny then. Well, let me tell you something. I know what I'm destined to be for the rest of my life… a whore. To satisfy someone's hunger in bed."

There was a long pause, and then I felt it. Dimitri snatched me by the shoulders, and shook me very hard. As I felt my body snap back and forth, I saw Dimitri's eyes were furious and murderous, overwhelmed with tears.

"Don't say that, Dominique! I don't want to hear it anymore. Listen to me, now. I am NOT gonna let you stay here. I swear it, AND I mean swear that one day, I'll get enough money to fly to England and convince my father that I'm his son. And he'll believe me, darn it, he'll BELIEVE me, and all ten of are gonna be free. And if Saifa won't let you go, the first thing I'm doing is buying you.

He pulled me towards him, and I gasped, astonished at his words. What he was saying. To tell another prostitute that you were going against the master's plans was pure suicide. But then again, Dimitri trusted me. He continued, holding me against his chest, looking at me through curly raven locks with his raven colored eyes. That's what Monkey Fist should've named his son, before he was kidnapped and brought into the business. Raven. Perfect name. But his real name was-

"You'll be with me, and I'll put you in college. I'll pay for your tuition fees, and maybe someday you'll meet a very lucky lady whose going to adore you for who you are, and want to love you and please you. But I know one thing," he added, pressing his forehead against mines, staring deep into my eyes, "after I buy you, no one, and I MEAN no one is ever gonna touch you again. Ever."

I smiled at him. That was Dimitri, always putting himself before other people. We were close. Closer than friends. We were like brothers.

"Thank you."

Dimitri smiled, and then ruffled my hair, pushing me back in my seat. Of course, I, being very self-conscious about myself, growled playfully and told him to watch it. He simply rolled his eyes and put the engine in gear.

"We better get going, if you want to be on time. It's 7:45, already."

I took a moment to look in the mirror to make sure my hair was okay. I wasn't gay, but I seriously didn't want to look a mess. Dimitri started laughing and I just ignored him.

Besides, there were more important things to talk about.

"I gotta ask you something Dimitri."

Dimitri nodded, letting me know that I had his attention, even though he was focusing on the road.

"Ask away."

I looked at him. "Who's substituting for Pablo and Dorian tonight?"

His expression turned dead serious. I knew that he didn't like speaking about business in the morning, but I had to ask.

"As you know, Saifa asked to have you the entire night. Pablo and Dorian weren't very happy about it, and asked for a cheaper price. So they got the next best thing. I'm taking your place tonight for Dorian, and Satine's taking your place for Pablo."

I sighed. "I can't thank you enough, _Atari_," I said, putting emphasis on his real name.

Dimitri shrugged, giving me a tiny smile. What are friends for?"

He turned onto the road to Middleton High and entered the parking lot. He parked near the entrance, and turned to me.

"Okay, pretty boy. Get a good education, and I'll see you at midnight."

I smirked. "Yeah. See you."

I jumped out of the car and shut it, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

He waved as he drove to his school, Upperton University.

I rolled my eyes to myself. Oh please, like he had to lecture me about education. The only reason he was still in school was because he was a practical genius. He got a lot of scholarships, and since Saifa couldn't take the money and use it for drugs or his wants but didn't like seeing good money go to waste, he sent him to Upperton. Dimitri said I was most educated. Oh, puh-lease, someone spare me.

I entered the school, making my way to the principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mario Angel Scalia. Transfer from... Commerce High School."

Mr. Barkin looked up curiously at Mario. Mario nodded.

"Commerce High? That school is 100 miles away from here."

Mario shrugged. "We moved."

Mr. Barkin sighed and looked back at the paper. "It says that you are commended for your dramatic arts skills. So, this is what I'm gonna do. You came late, so I'll tell you what classes we have vailable. For the first four periods, we have academic periods available. Then you have your lunch period, and then the others can be of your choice... I would suggest taking a language as well. Okay? So, Scalia, fill up this form and put it on my desk in five minutes."

Mario did what Mr. Barkin said and had it on his desk in minutes. Mr. Barkin eyed the list carefully, reading it carefully aloud.

"Creative writing, block 1... Quadratics and Statistics, block 2... Astronomy, block 3... Latin American History and Dance, wow, that's one of my favorites- block 4... Lunch... block 5... Spanish... block 6... and block 7... choir. Afterschool Program... CHEERLEADING!"

His eyes quickly went up, he was freaking out. Mario shrugged.

"We already have a mascot."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Then why cheerleading?"

Mario shrugged again. "Caught my attention."

Mr. Barkin shook his head to himself. "Well, you sure got mine. Look, I'll talk to the captain and we'll see what we can do." He narrowed his eyes, and put on his military front again. "Now, go to class. Your homeroom is 7D, and if you see a boy that acts like an idiot who gave me funny looks since the 9th grade, tough luck, Scalia, you're in all his classes."

Mario raised an eyebrow, obviously having no idea what Mr. Barkin was talking about, but grabbed his bag and thanked Mr. Barkin, and went.

Mario came into his room, five minutes early. The teacher, Mrs. Taffy, continued.

"Welcome to Middleton, Mario. My name is Mrs. Taffy and I am glad you are in my class."

Mario smiled, a little relaxed.

"Thanks." _At least someone likes me_ he thought to himself.

He heard other people come in, and was glad that most of them didn't care that he was there. For the first time in his life, really, he wasn't the center of attention.

There was one girl, however, that came over to him. Mario's eyes widened. She was kinda cute. Sha had layered straight chestnut hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Are you Mario?"

Mario nodded. The girl smirked and looked him over.

"Well, then... you're in."

Mario gave her a weird look. "Miss, I think there has to be an audition."

"Nope. As the captain of the team, I crown you the new mascot."

"But I thought Mr. Barkin said-"

"You're right. I am the captain."

The two turned around to see a pretty redhead with green eyes standing there. Mario thought she was pretty, but Bonnie looked better.

"Oh my God, why am I judging people... ugh!" Mario blushed lightly. He blushed even harder when he realized that he was talking to himself and looked up. People were looking at him. Mario turned away in shame, but when saw that Bonnie and Kim were the ones arguing, he realized they were looking at them and not at him. He sighed with relief.

"Whatever, K... I know that you were destined to be captain."

"C'mon Bonnie! You know you couldn't make it for two weeks!"

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh yeah, well at least I'm not late to every practice, or arrive at the last minute!" She scoffed, then turned back to Mario, smiling nicely.

"If you want, you can hang out with me later."

Mario smiled slightly, but kept looking down. She left, and the girl named Kim approached him... until she was held back by Ron.

"KP, what are you doing?"

"Introducing myself to our newest member?"

Ron looked at Mario and snarled. Mario knew instantly that he and this person would not be on good terms.

"Yeah, well... he's not so good. I make a better Mad Dog than him."

Mario interrupted. "I'm not a Mad Dog. I didn't plan on being mascot."

Ron looked up at Mario glaring. "Mind your own business."

"Screw you," Mario growled. He may be innocent and a pushover, but there was no way was he gonna be told what to do.

"Oh, so pretty boy can talk. Sorry you wasted your precious time on us, your Highness!"

Mario leaned forward in his seat. "Five year olds have more maturity than you."

"What did you say!"

"I am not on the team to take your place-" Mario paused so the boy could say his name.

"Ron," Ron growled.

"Ron. I am just a cheerleader."

Kim sat in front of Mario. "What made you want to be a cheerleader?"

Ron stuck out his tongue. "Too pretty to be on the football team?"

Kim looked at Ron. "Stop it. You're being unfair."

Mario shrugged. "Um I guess it's because they don't have a dance team and cheerleading was the closest thing ever."

Kim leaned over, more interested. "What dancing do you do?"

Ron grabbed a seat next to them. "Ballet?"

Kim glared, until Mario looked coldly at Ron.

"I do. And also do jazz, tap, and hip hop."

Ron rolled his eyes. Kim smiled politely at Mario.

"You do know that you have to audition?"

Mario nodded.

"Did you bring music?"

Mario nodded. He was going to do Dimitri's dance routine. After all, that was one of Dimitri's strong points. Dancing. Kim nodded.

"Good. Can I see you after school then?"

Mario nodded. Ron was about to make another rude remark, when the bell rang, and the teacher went to her desk. Kim went to her seat, in the front row, but Ron grabbed a seat next to Mario. Mario sighed and rolled his eyes. This was gonna be a LONG first day.

Mario noticed that someone was staring at him, and looked up. Unsurprisingly, it was Ron.

"What is it?" Mario asked agitated.

Ron leaned forward.

"You listen here, pretty boy. You may be all popular and cool where you're from, but get this straight. Here, you're just another person in another high school."

"You don't know anything about my life, Ron! So keep your stereotyping to yourself."

Ron leaned closer to him. "I can tell by how you are, looks and all. You're a pretty rich boy. You cannot deny that."

Mario raised his eyebrow. "Rich?"

"Hell yeah... those jeans? Ecko Red wear? Your entire outfit must be worth $1000 at least."

Mario frowned. He never really thought about clothing when it came down to it, he just wore whatever Saifa bought him and his "sisters" usually arranged the outfits for him since he was gone almost every night with a new client. Usually he was so tired and weak that his group had to do the things for him.

"Well, guess what?" Ron smirked, "I made more money off a Naco and the Naked Mole Rap... 19 million dollars, biatch!"

Mario shrugged. "What's the Naked Mole Rap?"

Ron's eyes popped out his head a second later. "Don't you watch T.V.? Did you not see the news and Middleton Idol?"

Mario shook his head. In his bordello, whores were not allowed to watch T.V... like they had time anyways. If it wasn't with a new client, it was out shopping (Saifa picking out the clothes), modeling, going to clubs and parties, getting their hair done, studying, or just sleeping from a hard night or something. But Mario distinctly remembered the Naco.

Flashback

"Ew, Torri Killigan, what is dis shit?"

"Dimitri Fiske, if you don't shut the fuck up, you ain't getting any dinner."

Mario looked at the food carefully. It looked kinda strange... like a taco, but it had points sticking out of it. Was Torri trying to kill him, to put him out of his misery? It was about time.

Torri sighed. "Everyone, my client was nice enough to buy us all Nacos from Bueno Nacho, since I was 'so good' tonight. So, here you all go. Eat up."

Andre grimanced. "What the fuck, you trying to kill me, you motherfucker?"

Torri snarled. "Watch your mouth around a lady, young man, or I'll beat yo ass!"

"How can I eat that, it's got spikes coming out of it!"

"I'll try it."

Everyone looked at Mario. Mario tasted it, and grinned. "Hey, it's not bad at all."

"What, nigga let me taste that... damn this is good!"

"Delicioso! Thanks, Torri!"

Torri grinned as everyone dug in. It was rare when they were all together, but she considered every moment precious... and would take that time to make everyone happy.

End Flashback

"What? You made the Naco?"

Ron leaned away, sneering, satisfied that he got the rich boy's attention. "You bet," he said quite loudly.

"Hey, can you guys shut up!" Brick yelled. "Class is about to start."

"What are you, some kind of teacher's pet?" Ron barked, forgetting his "place" for a second.

Brick stood up and walked over to Ron, everyone awing. Kim had gotten up to defend her best friend. He slammed his palms down on the desk. Mario wasn't fazed and crossed his arms.

"Look here, RON, let me give you a demonstration of the rules here. I am failing my classes and if I wanna make it to the football team in college next year, I will get a C in all my classes. Don't ruin it for me, or you will regret it."

Mario stood up. "Sorry, it was my fault. I was the one talking."

Everyone paused. Ron looked at him strangely. _Why is he standing up for me?_

Brick shrugged. "Whatever, just be quiet, okay? I really wanna make it to the team and I'm getting a D in this class already."

Mario nodded his head. "I understand."

"Good. Stoppable," he snarled, "Call me that again, and I will hang you on the flagpole."

"Fuck you."

Mario was about to say something else, when Mrs. Taffy tapped on her board. "Class, are you ready?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Taffy," everyone said, still eyeing Ron and Brick. Brick snarled at Ron. "You're going down."

"Whatever."

Brick got back to his seat, and Kim sat down a few rows back, just in case someone else wanted to mess around with her best friend again.

Ron gave Mario a dirty look. "Back off."

Mario leaned back. "Just taking credit where it's due..."

"Just mind your biz and I won't mess around with you."

Mario shrugged, ready to start his class, looking away from Ron, as Mrs. Taffy began her lesson.

(I was gonna stop here but I think all of you wanna read more so here we go!)

Later that day...

"Okay, team. We have a new person who wants to be on the squad. And don't freak out, but this person is a guy."

The team looked up. Bonnie nudged Tara, who was sitting next to her.

"That's the cute boy I was telling you about at lunch!"

Tara looked at him, studying him carefully. Apparently, she liked what she saw. "He is so adorable! Aren't his eyes gorgeous? You guys would make a cute couple, Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed happily. "You really think so?"

Tara nodded, closing her eyes. "Uh huh! Girl, go for it!"

Kim looked at Mario, oblivious to the conversation Tara and Bonnie were having. Like she cared anyways.

"You remember the routine we talked about."

"Yes," Mario replied.

"Are you sure you wanna do that one?"

Mario nodded. Kim sighed and took the CD from Mario. Kim looked at it and reaised her eyebrows. Mario gave her a reassuring look.

"Just trust me on this."

"What number?"

"Ten."

Kim handed the CD to Ron. He opened the CD Boom box player before looking at the CD to Mario. He snickered, grinning at Mario evilly.

"You are are a pretty boy."

Mario looked away, resisting the urge to flip him off. Ron shrugged and put the CD on number 10. He would've put it on another track to make him even more mad, but Ron pushed it away. As much as Ron wanted to make Mario's life a living hell at school, he was not as asshole like that.

The song started to play, and Mario started to do his routine. He did many pirouettes, leaps, flips and dives. Everyone was in shock at how he moved- well, for a boy that was. When he was done, everyone clapped... except for Ron that is.

Kim smiled when the applause was over. "Congrats, you make the squad."

"That was great, Mario!" Tara cheered. Bonnie beamed.

"K actually did something right this time!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh please! He used a Cher CD! How weird can you get?"

Bonnie glared. "Don't hate on Mario... it was just a routine, you know... you're such a jerk!"

Ron's mouth popped open. He was called many names by the cheerleaders before... freak-o, loser... but never a jerk.

"What?"

_So that's why Ron's been acting weird..._ Kim thought as she put her hands on her hips.

"I have to agree with Bonnie this time Ron. You've been a jerk to Mario. Ever since he got in the door, you have been giving him a bad attitude. What's your damage?"

Ron glared back. "I'll tell you what's my damage! I've been on this team as a mascot for a long time, and this-" he paused to point at Mario for empathisis, "_pretty_ boy comes in, an amateur to the sport, and becomes some kind of idol!"

Mario was about to say that he was just cheerleading and that he was definitely no idol, when Bonnie stood up for him, again.

"Amateur! At least he contributes himself to the team! He wants to be in the squad. It is not hard to be a mascot... he can actually do things, unlike you, he isn't a freak-"

Mario crossed his arms. Ron did have a point... who the hell was he, a low class prostitute, to take the dreams of another guy? 'Maybe I should go... I'm doing more harm than good,' he thought sadly.

"If I'm causing this much trouble, then maybe I should just not be in the squad," Mario said to Kim, but looking at Ron.

Ron smiled. "Works for me, rich boy."

"NO! You belong here, with all of us!" shrieked Bonnie.

Mario cringed a bit. This girl was cute, but she totally made it obvious that she liked him and was acting a little bit... well, weird. He was new here. He wanted to keep on the down-low. He didn't want to be the most popular boy in school or something like that. He especially did not want girl attention on his first day. He wanted everyone to treat him like everyone else, not a piece of gold.

Kim just rolled her eyes at the comment, then turned to Mario. She knew he had to be uncomfortable, so she decided to ease the comment from something demanding to something comfprting.

"Bonnie's right, you have the skills to be here. But if you want to leave that's fine. We never had a guy on the squad before, but if you want to go, it's your choice."

Bonnie looked in disbelief. "No! K, don't let such beauty go to waste! How about we let Stoppable go?"

Mario felt that feeling of sickness wash over him, feeling that blush come over him again. _Bonnie, shut up._

Ron's face scrunched up. "What?"

"You heard me, you're useless!" Bonnie snapped.

"Okay, break it up!" Kim said. "First, Bonnie, Ron is very important to us, and we do need him. Second, Ron, you need to try to get along with Mario. I don't know why you're being a jerk, yes Ron, you ARE being a jerk, but seriously, he's new here, and he doesn't need you to be an enemy.

Ron looked away, pouting, and a little hurt.

Mario sighed. "Well, if it's okay with Ron, then I'll stay."

Ron shot a glare in his direction. "Fine by me, just don't let him get in my way."

Kim smiled. _This might take awhile... but maybe they could get along somehow..._

"Okay, let's begin practice. Bonnie, show Mario our routine so far... you got it, Mario? Okay, let's go..."

FYI: Mario isn't perfect. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed. Please give CC and not flames, cause no one wants drama. Haterz, fall back. Racists, kiss off. Readers, I'll see you later! Peace!


End file.
